waltz with a brown dog
by spica-kuma
Summary: oneshot puppy shipping. ga isa nulis summary, baca aja..


Sebenarnya fic ini bukan orisinil ide saya.. pas baca doujin aku mikir 'pas sekali!'

(apanya?) dan lahirlah fic ini di otak abal saya~ hahaha *plak*

Judul fic ini juga hampir sama dengan doujinnya.. (Author ga modal, nebeng judul T.T)

Daripada banyak bacot, mari kita baca dengan damai dan tentram (?).

Bagi yang ga suka boleh tinggalkan halaman ini sebelum membuat pengen merajam Author penuh dosa ini.. nyahahaha *gampared*

Happy RnR~ ^^

**Yu Gi Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Waltz with a black cat © Homerun Ken**

-xxx-

**Warning : Shonen Ai, OOC, gaje, abal, dll, dkk**

-xxx-

Hujan terus menghujam kota Domino, semakin dan semakin deras. Banyak orang lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah dan menghangatkan diri, tak terkecuali di sebuah apartemen yang agak mewah di pusat kota Domino. Tapi apa itu? Terdengar suara bentakan dan beberapa benda yang terlempar. Dan baru- baru ini diketahui bahwa apartemen itu milik sepasang kekasih (yang entah mengapa bisa di sebut kekasih, mengingat mereka selalu bertengkar) bernama Jounouichi Katsuya dan Kaiba Seto. (sfx : jeng..jejejeng..)

Langsung saja kita lihat ke T.K.P!

Seseorang berambut pirang telah melempar pemuda brunette di depannya dengan sebuah buku yang tebalnya tak kurang dari kamus terjemahan dan dilanjutkan dengan adu bacot.

"Dasar jamur! Kau selalu saja mempermainkanku!" seru si pirang-atau panggil saja Jou, sedangkan lawan bicaranya sibuk mengusap jidatnya yang lecet dan agak berdarah hasil dari sudut buku yang menghantam kepalanya.

"Apanya yang mempermainkanmu? Anjing idiot!" si brunette a.k.a Kaiba masih mengusap jidatnya yang nampak semakin memerah. Alisnya menaut tanda kesal.

"Lalu apa ini? Kau berkencan lagi dengan wanita lain! Aku punya buktinya!" Jou lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar di mana terdapat Kaiba memeluk seorang wanita dari belakang. Kaiba hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. 'siapa yang mengambil gambar itu?' hanya itu pertanyaan yang berada di benak Kaiba tanpa melihat wajah Jou yang sudah merengut se rengut- rengutnya (?).

"Huh? Memangnya itu aneh? kau tahu maksudku kan, atau otakmu yang pas- pasan itu tak bisa menangkap maksudku?" ujar Kaiba kesal. Jou semakin naik darah saat mendengar kalimat terakhir kaiba.

"Kau yang bodoh, money bag! Kau dan aku sudah pacaran sejak setahun lalu dan kau masih saja melirik wanita lain!" wajah Jou berubah merah karena marah.

"Yah... terkadang aku memang butuh wanita kan?" mendengar jawaban Kaiba, tanpa ba-bi-bu Jou langsung berlari keluar. Hujan terus menerpanya, dan Jou terus berlari. Membawa kakinya ke sebuah kuil kecil. Jou terus saja merutuk Kaiba yang terus saja membohonginya seperti itu.

Tak hanya merutuk, Jou pun nyumpahin Kaiba supaya merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengannya. Tiba- tiba angin berhembus lebih keras dan dedaunan bergemerisik aneh.

-xxx-

Akhirnya Jou memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya dan Kaiba. Untuk meminta maaf tentunya, namun sampai di depan apartemennya Jou mengurungkan niatnya dan terus menggumam tak jelas. Bajunya yang basah terus meneteskan air, membuat sedikit genangan air.

"Guk!" sebuah suara mengganggu acara menggumam Jou, namun Jou tak peduli. Masih saja berjalan mondar- mandir di depan pintu apartemennya dan mesih menggumam.

"Guk!" suara itu kembali terdengar, Joupun berbalik dan menemukan seekor anak anjing yang berjenis golden retriever-mungkin. Ekor anak anjing itu mengibas- ngibas dan matanya menatap Jou intens.

"Waaa~! Anak anjing! Manisnya!" Jou mengelus kepala anjing itu dan melihat sebuah luka gores di jidat si anjing. 'huh? Seperti luka yang kubuat tadi di jidat Kaiba.' Untuk berapa saat Jou lupa tujuannya kembali ke apartemennya dan sibuk bermain dengan si anak anjing.

"Oh, iya.." Jou pun kembali ke niatnya semula. Minta maaf pada Kaiba. Entah dari sisi mana mengharuskan Jou minta maaf pada seorang Brunette sinis berkepala jamur bergelar CEO dari Kaiba corp. itu, mungkin saja karena membuat jidat si jamur itu terluka? Entahlah yang pasti Jou merasa harus minta maaf. Di tekannya bel berulang kali namun tak ada ! bukannya dia juga tinggal di situ? Berarti dia punya kuncinya, kan? 'ah!' Jou baru saja menyadari ke-telmi-anya dan segera merogoh sakunya. Mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu. Sepi. Jou memanggil nama Kaiba dengan segala panggilan aneh yang biasa dia ucapkan. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban kecuali suara anak anjing yang seolah menjawab panggilan Jou.

"Aneh.. apa dia keluar ya?" Jou pun menunggu beberapa saat, tapi tetap saja tak ada tanda- tanda Kaiba pulang. Tiba- tiba Jou teringat rutukan dan sumpah serapah yang ia ucapkan di kuil tempatnya berteduh tadi.'mungkinkah?' Jou menatap anak anjing yang bergelayut di kakinya itu.

Entah memang Jou agak tolol atau apa, namun rasanya dia menganggap kutukannya berhasil.

Lantas dia melompat girang seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan permen kapas, tapi detik berikutnya wajahnya terlihat merengut lagi.

"Benarkah ini kau, Kaiba?" Jou menatap anak anjing itu, si anjing hanya menggonggong senang. "Uh.. kalau kau jadi anjing begini, kau tidak akan bisa kencan dengan wanita lain.. eh? Itu berarti tidak juga denganku?" Jou segera menyesali kutukannya tadi. Sepertinya Jou harus kembali ke kuil itu untuk menarik kembali kutukannya.

"Kumohon kembalikan Kaiba seperti semula" Jou memohon penuh harap. Di liriknya anjing yang dianggapnya Kaiba tadi, si anjing tak berubah menjadi kaiba dan hanya bermain dengan kupu- kupu yang mengelilinginya.

"Ayolah.. ku mohon.." Jou memohon lebih khusyuk, dan begitu melirik si anjing. Tentu saja masih berwujud anjing dan kini sedang berguling- guling di tanah yang masih basah karena hujan tadi, membuat bulu coklatnya terlihat semakin coklat.

Jou yang putus asa memilih meminta saran dari teman- temannya.

Saran pertama dari Honda : berdoa di kuil. Sama sekali tidak berguna! Jika berdoa di kuil sudah bisa merubah kaiba seperti semula, maka seharusnya daritadi bisa. Jou hanya sweatdrop mendengar saran si rambut tanduk itu.

Saran kedua dari Anzu : pergilah ke gereja dan memohon pada pendeta. Bukannya mendapat jalan keluar akan masalahnya, Jou justru mendapat ceramah panjang kali lebar yang menghasilkan rasa stressnya bertambah.

Saran ketiga dari Marik dan Bakura yang sepertinya sangat tidak bisa di percaya : datang ke tempat dukun yang bahkan asal usulnya tidak jelas. Yang ada Jou justru merasa diperas. Bagaimana tidak jika menghilangkan kutukannya harus di bayar dengan uang sebesar 100 juta yen. Darimana uang segitu banyak? Yah.. meski bisa saja 'mengambi' sedikit uang milik Kaiba. tapi dari awal saja dukun tersebut sudah sangat meragukan, bagaimana jika nantinya Kaiba bukannya jadi manusia justru jadi makhluk jejadian? Atau justru dukun itu gadungan?

Setelah menerima saran- saran dari temannya yang sama sekali tak berguna, akhirnya Jou memutuskan duduk di pinggir sungai. Jou hanya melihat sampah yang ikut terbawa aliran sungai, berkali- kali juga ia menghela napas. Di elusnya anak anjing di pangkuannya itu, si anjing menggeliat pelan.

"Kau terlihat lebih baik jika begini.. tak terlihat sinis, sok, menyebalkan, dan bla..bla..bla.." Jou terus saja mengucap sifat- sifat jelek Kaiba hingga ponselnya bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk.

Dari Yugi. Saran ke empat : daun Clover bisa menangkal nasib buruk.

"Oh iya! Aku baru ingat!" Jou segera bangun dan hendak membawa anak anjing itu mencari daun Clover. Namun tak di temukannya anjing itu.

"Kaiba? Hei.. kau di mana?" Jou melihat sekelilingnya, rupanya si anjing sedang mengendap untuk menangkap burung yang bertengger di atas kayu. Anak anjing itu melompat saja tanpa memperhatikan bahwa dia baru saja melompat ke batang kayu yang mengapung di sungai. Berhubung dia baru anak anjing, maka dia sama sekali tak bisa berenang. Si anjing menggonggong panik.

"Kaiba!" Jou segera ikut menceburkan diri ke sungai. Arusnya yang deras membuatnya agak susah untuk berenang, setelah menangkap si anak anjing dia lalu hendak ke tepi. Tapi arus sungai yang deras dan beberapa sampah yang ikut terbawa menyulitkannya hingga sebuah kaleng yang tutupnya sudah tak ada menjedut pelipisnya. Sisi tajam kaleng itu menggores pelipis Jou dan dia menjadi gelagapan. Tiba- tiba saja seseorang menangkap tangan Jou dan menariknya keluar dari sungai.

"Kau sedang apa, mutt?" suara itu. Jou langsung mendongak dan mendapati Kaiba dengan wajah stoic dan mata birunya menyorot Jou.

"Uh.. akhirnya kau kembali seperti semula!" langsung saja Jou memeluk Kaiba berbentuk manusia di depannya.

"Hah? Seperti semula?" Kaiba hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya! Kau tak ingat? Kau tadi jadi anak anjing yang lucu lho.." Jou merubah ekspresinya lagi menjadi ekspresi senang. Masih dengan memeluk Kaiba.

"Anak anjing? Maksudmu itu?" Kaiba menunjuk seekor anak anjing di belakang Jou yang masih menghilangkan air dari badannya dengan mengibaskan badannya.

"Ha?" Jou melongo, bagaimana bisa ada dua Kaiba?

"Heh, idiot! Mungkin saja anjing ini tersesat.." Kaiba melepas trench coatnya yang agak kotor oleh air sungai dan lumpur.

"Ta..tapi anjing ini punya luka yang sama dengan luka di jidatmu itu!" Jou menunjuk- nunjuk luka di jidat si anjing. Kaiba hanya membuang napas kesal.

"Bisa saja itu karena bertarung dengan anjing lain, kan?" Kaiba dalam hati mentertawakan kepolosan-atau lebih tepat ketololan kekasihnya itu.

"La..lalu kau yang menghilang saat aku menemukan anjing ini?" Jou masih saja ngotot. Membuat Kaiba mau tak mau ber-sweatdrop juga.

"Aku baru dari kaiba corp. Dan saat aku pulang aku melihatmu histeris seperti orang gila di jalan dengan menenteng anak anjing itu.. jadi ku ikuti saja" Kaiba melirik anak anjing yang kini menggaruk telinganya.

"Kau! Kau mempermainkanku lagi kan? Dasar jamuur!" Jou mencengkram kerah baju Kaiba dan mendekatkannya ke jarak terdekat mata Jou. Beberapa orang yang lewat segera berlalu sebelum mereka ikutan di marahi Jou yang sepertinya benar- benar hampir meledak.

"Dasar anjing idiot. Ternyata kau khawatir juga?" Kaiba terseyum kecil. Ingat! Tersenyum kecil! Hanya sedikit sekali sudut bibirnya yang terangkat.(sok menjaga imej sekali dia itu.)

Wajah Jou memerah karena malu akan ke idiotannya. Rambut pirangnya menutupi sebagian matanya yang sudah mau menangis karena merasa sudah di permainkan.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Kaiba lagsung memajukan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibir mereka. Hanya beberapa detik hingga akhirnya Kaiba melepas bibirnya. Wajah Jou berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

"JAMUR BODOOOH!" bukannya mendapat pelukan atau balasan ciuman, Jou justru meninju Kaiba.

"DASAR ANJING RABIES!" terjadilah adu bacot lagi, sedangkan si anak anjing menatap mereka dan menggerung pelan yang kira- kira artinya "Aku lapar,guk!"

**FIN**

Nah... gaje kan? Yah, ini fic nggak sepenuhnya nyadur dari doujin ntu kok... mungkin hampir sih.. berhubung saya sebenarnya masih dalam keadaan terserang WB..

Yugi : fokusnya Cuma ke mereka berdua sih? Kita semua Cuma numpang lewat..

Honda : iya nih, mana bilang saranku nggak guna lagi..

Author : ya mangap.. abisnya kalau kalian ikut-ikut, takutnya malah nih fic jadi panjang.. gomen dah.. Uh, mana super duper over OOC pula.. *pundung di pojokan*

Kaiba : kenapa aku harus jadi playboy? *icy glare*

Author : yah.. mau gimana lagi? Orang gitu kok ceritanya..

Jou : aku berasa jadi orang g*blok, t*lol, telmi... fic apaan nih?

Author : sudah saya bilang masih berusaha bangkit dari demam WB juga! Jangan nyalahin kalau hasilnya jelek lah.. *nangis*

All : Lebay!

Silahkan tinggalkan halaman ini dengan review.. sekali lagi saya berterima kasih pada siapapun yang mau me-review fic gaje macam ni..

-xxx-

**OMAKE**

"Hahahaha... geli, Kaiba.." Kaiba terus saja melirik Jou yang bermain dengan anjing kecil yang kini di beri nama kaiba itu.

"Hei, Jou... bisakah kau ganti nama anjing itu?" alis Kaiba sedikit berkedut saat sekali lagi Jou memanggil nama anjing itu. Bahkan anjing itu nampaknya senang di panggil Kaiba.

"Eh? Kenapa? Padahal namanya bagus kok.. dan Kaiba juga senang di panggil seperti itu.." ucap Jou polos sambil mengelus dagu 'Kaiba'. Kaiba tak ambil pusing dan kembali ke layar laptopnya.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi dan hanya ada suara 'Kaiba' menggonggong kecil dan Jou yang terkadang tertawa.

"Hei, Kaiba.." Jou menoleh ke Kaiba yang manusia, namun sepertinya Kaiba tak merespon sedikitpun. Masih saja berkutat di depan laptopnya.

"Kaiba! Kau budeg ya?" Jou memanggil lebih keras. Muncul setetes sweatdrop di pipi Kaiba.

"Makanya ganti nama anjing itu, mutt! Membingungkan tahu!" geram Kaiba sembari menatap 'Kaiba' kesal.

"Huh.. biar saja.. eh, Kaiba.. temani aku beli makan untuk 'Kaiba' ya..." kata- kata Jou seperti mengejeknya. Memangnya dia mirip anjing apa?

"Sekali lagi kau memanggil anjing itu dengan namaku, ku putus lidahmu!" Kaiba lalu mengambil secangkir kopi yang ada di sebelahnya.

"uh.. baiklah, aku panggil Seto saja.." Jou berlalu ke kamarnya, diikuti anak anjing yang berganti nama menjadi Seto itu. Sedangkan Kaiba? Sibuk batuk- batuk ria karena tersedak kopinya barusan.

"JOUNOUICHI KATSUYAA!"

^^a


End file.
